


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Yandere Drabbles [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Yandere, Yandere Sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sinbad becomes jealous of his female S/O speaking with other men.





	Jealousy

"Just what do you think you're doing, (Y/N/)?"

The sudden voice startled you, nearly dropping your cup, but luckily he caught it before it hit the ground. A sheepish smile appeared upon your face, but it did nothing to change the dark look that had taken place within his golden eyes. This wasn't the first time that Sinbad had surprised you by speaking without warning of his presence. He had done this on purpose before.

You hadn't an idea what had gotten into him, but it seemed to start around the time you began to spend your free time with Sharrkan, Spartos, and other males within the palace. You didn't always prefer male company, but you never seemed to get along with Pisti and Yamuraiha was just so busy that you could hardly ever speak with her. It wasn't easy to find company in Hinahoho or Drakon either; both seemed intimidating just from height alone and neither did shut up about family or work.

Unfortunately, if seemed that hanging around other men had triggered a malicious retort within Sinbad, which left you feeling rather meek in this situation. After all, you couldn't just tell him to stop. He was hardheaded and hardly ever changed course. Now that he felt as though the relationship with you might be threatened, a sort of possessiveness, unlike anything you'd witnessed from other men, overtook him.

"I-I was just speaking with them about the festival soon." You answered, turning to face him, all the while collecting your wits about you for any more surprises.

He watched as the man disappeared into the distance before looking straight into your eyes. It wasn't easy retaining confidence under that gaze though. You realize he was nearly undressing you with his eyes. Trying to hide any discomfort, you took a sip from your cup, hoping that the wine might help calm your nerves instead. "I don't honestly think he was doing that. Isn't it normal to inspect another's state of dress?" 

"Don't play coy. You know that's exactly what happened and you are making excuses, (Y/N)." He spoke, grabbing your wrist harshly. The pressure was enough to leave a bruise. "You belong to me, but you allow this."

"I didn't allow anything-"

"You did. Now, I think it's high time that you're punished for this behavior. I think that's only fair." Before you could react, he bent at the waist, wrapping his arm around your waist as you were hoisted over his shoulder. At this angle, you couldn't tell where you were heading except by looking at what had passed by.

"Sin, please, there isn't a need for this!" You argued, struggling against the tight grip around you, though it wasn't much use. "Please put me down!"

He said nothing in response as he took you to his room. Once there, he threw you onto the bed after having locked the door. You scrambled to the top of the bed, putting distance between the two of you, hoping it might do you good if something should happen. 

"You never cause any trouble unless you are wandering. So it will be best if you stay here for now. " He said, reaching beneath the bed to grab something that dragged across the floor, scrapping like metal. Only when he held it up did you realize that it was a chain that had an ankle cuff attached to it. "This will keep you from wandering."

He approached you, holding the chain in his hand, but you had enough space to jump off the bed. However, he was taller and much too fast for you to escape before he caught you. Again your body hit the soft mattress, but this time you were met with a rough tug at your leg, nearly popping your hip joint from the tension built. 

It happened faster than you could stop and suddenly there was a clicking sound as the shackle locked around your ankle. 

"Now, you'll stay here until the festival. A servant will bring your meals to you while I'm away." Sinbad stated, turning on his heel to head toward the doors to leave. "If you behave yourself, I might let you have some freedom again."


End file.
